1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for operating a portable terminal so as to reduce power during the support of a communication service and a portable terminal supporting the same, which provides support during a communication service such that a reduction of current power consumption may reduce power consumed according to the operation of a portable terminal by more efficiently operating a power supply while the portable terminal supports a communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of communication technology, a portable terminal has various functions including a video phone call function, an electronic organizer function, an interne function, a multimedia function, a data communication function, and the like, as well as a voice phone call function and a short message transmission function. Also, the portable terminal uses hardware and software to support various functions provided by the portable terminal. Namely, a related-art portable terminal provides support for the functions using the hardware and software in order to enable the execution of various application programs by hardware having a high processing capability.
However, a large amount of power is consumed by a portable terminal providing a multimedia player function having complicated functions including the capture of a still image or a moving image, the reproduction of a music file or a moving image file, a game, the reception of a broadcast, or other similar functions. Particularly, the related-art portable terminal consumes more power while supporting a data communication function as well as a phone call function. However, in order for the portable terminal to be mobile or portable, power from a portable and limited power supply, such as a battery, is provided, and thus the portable terminal has a limited use power supply. Therefore, there is a need for more efficiently operating the functions of the portable terminal even in an environment where the portable terminal has a limit on using a power supply.